


Unicorns and Rainbows

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-29
Updated: 2004-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ron helps Neville with his wandwork.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	Unicorns and Rainbows

"How was practise last night?" Harry asked, nudging Ron at breakfast. 

"Ah… er… it went well," Ron said, his cheeks reddening under Harry's gaze. 

"You got back rather late, didn't you? I mean, Angelina was back in the common room hours before you," Hermione piped in. 

"Ah… I decided to get a little extra practise?" Ron nibbled his lip. He couldn't tell them where he had been, he'd promised that he wouldn't. Of course, he caught Neville out of the corner of his eye, studiously pushing his eggs around his plate with his fork, his cheeks quite close to matching the same shade of red as Ron's. 

"Extra practise? Honestly, Ron, that's about the-" 

"Oi, Crabbe, Goyle, it looks to me like the Weasel and Longbottom here are having a blushing contest," Malfoy smirked, interrupting Hermione mid-sentence. Ron clenched his fists and started to get up, Neville reaching across and grabbing his arm. Malfoy laughed and sauntered off with his goons in tow. The Gryffindors finished their meal in silence. 

*** 

"Again!" Pause. "Again!" Pause. "You can do it! Again!"

Neville took a deep breath and aimed at Ron for the thousandth time that night, possibly more, he'd lost count. It was the same routine most nights, nights when Ron had a valid excuse to be out of the tower without Harry and Hermione. Neville was quite sure his absences went unnoticed.

"Again! Come on, you can do it!" Ron held a defensive stance, his wand at the ready to deflect whatever Neville decided to throw at him. He paused to yawn, only to find himself staring up at the ceiling from the flat of his back in a pile of pillows. 

"Ron! Ron, are you all right?" Neville asked, dropping his wand and running across the room, dropping to his knees. 

"I'm fine Neville, you just knocked me flat on my arse like you were supposed to. Congratulations, I think we can call it a night." Ron yawned, interrupting his laughter. "You're not worried, are you?"

"No, no, of course not. I… er… was just checking that you didn't hurt your head. Wouldn't be able to get help from you if you're… er… up in the hospital wing." Neville glanced down at his hands and blushed. "I… er… Ron?" Neville glanced up at Ron, his cheeks still pink. 

"Hmmm?" Ron asked, turning to look at Neville. What could he possibly have to say now? "I'm not going to wind up in the hospital wing, you know. I mean, that's what the… pillows… are… for." 

Neville kept leaning closer and closer to Ron as he spoke, little beads of sweat forming on his brow and essentially everywhere else from the combination of the work they'd just accomplished and from nervousness. "Thank you," he whispered, pressing his lips to Ron's, letting them linger there for several moments. He wasn't sure what else he was supposed to do; he'd never really kissed anyone before. He'd seen people kiss, but he was too shy to ever get close enough to figure it out. He closed his eyes and pulled back, afraid to see the look of disgust that was probably- no, certainly was on Ron's face. 

"I'm not gay," Ron blurted out, his hand quickly popping up to cover his mouth.

"I know," Neville said, relieved that Ron hadn't told him he was a fat ugly oaf or anything of the sort. "I'm not either."

"Good, I just wanted to make sure we got things straight." Ron couldn't hold back the snort after his statement. The irony of his statement was not beyond him. 

"Right," Neville said. "I… I should go." He wiped the sweat from his palms onto his trousers and moved to get up when Ron's hand clasped around his wrist. 

"You don't have to." What was he doing? Telling Neville to stay after he'd just kissed him? When they'd both admitted that they didn't like blokes? "I… uh… haven't kissed anyone before… ever… maybe we could practise so that when we get girlfriends we can wow them with our skills?" Ron let out a nervous breath and licked his lips, every ounce of him working to deny the words that had just spewed out of his mouth. But the kiss had been nice, and when else was he going to get a chance to practise for Hermione? 

Neville blinked. Ron wanted to _what_? Practise kissing? With him? He must be imagining things. He reached with a shaking hand to pinch his arm, yelping at the pain. All right, so he wasn't dreaming. Then what was going on? 

"I-i-i-if you w-want," Neville stuttered, a drop of sweat sliding down the side of his face. Of all the times to be sweating it _had_ to be now. And why was he so nervous now, he was the one who'd kissed Ron in the first place, hadn't he? Not that he'd been planning it or anything. He'd only been thinking about what it would be like to… 

"I… I want," Ron said. _Its only so you don't make an arse of yourself in front of Hermione when you kiss her for the first time,_ he repeated to himself over and over again. He licked his lips and leaned forward, brushing his lips across Neville's. 

"What next?" Neville whispered. 

"I think we close our eyes and I put my tongue in your mouth," Ron licked his lips yet again, his pink tongue catching Neville's eyes. 

"And then what?"

"You stroke it with your tongue or suck on it."

"How do you know this?" Neville looked curiously at Ron. 

"My mum has these books, romance books… they get pretty descriptive and Fred and George have got really good at hiding their porn magazines, and Percy doesn't keep any that I know of and…"

"I get the point," Neville chuckled.

"It's really good wank material," Ron said, still trying to justify himself. 

"I said that I get the point."

"Oh, right. Practise then?"

"Yeah, practise." They both took huge lungfuls of air and wiped their hands on their trousers, chuckling as they noticed their reciprocal motions. 

"Right." Ron closed his eyes and leaned forward, brushing his parted lips across Neville's, then pressing harder as his tongue slowly edged past his lips, his fingers idly scrunching the leg of his trousers. He felt Neville's lips open as his tongue pressed against them, pushing its way into the other boy's mouth. _You're doing this to practise for Hermione,_ he reminded himself, not that he had Hermione or any plan to make a move on Hermione anytime in the near future. 

Neville gasped as he felt Ron's tongue against his own, his cock stirring in his trousers. He tried to ignore the tingly feeling, but all it did was make him more nervous, make him sweat more. What if Ron noticed he was hard, what if he realised that Neville might not be as straight as he thought he was, but that thought escaped him as Ron crawled into his lap, his tongue studiously tracing the insides of his mouth. 

Ron thought Neville tasted of shepherd's pie, pumpkin and chocolate and he couldn't hold back a moan. He slid his hand up to Neville's cheek, ignoring that he was enjoying this too much for kissing a bloke, and ran his thumb across the smooth flesh. Ron inched forward until Neville's pudgy form pressed firmly against his gangly frame. Neville moaned as he realised that he wasn't the only one with an erection, and wondered if Ron might not be as straight as he said he was either. 

Pulling back slightly, Ron struggled for breath. "I… uh… wow."

"Wow is right."

"Uh-huh."

"We can continue? I won't tell anyone you're not straight if you don't tell anyone about me."

"Deal."

"Deal."

"Right."

"Right."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Good."

Neville laughed and rolled over, pinning Ron to the floor, grinding his hips down and flicking his tongue inside Ron's mouth. Kissing was a lot easier than he'd imagined, and he really wasn't that bad at it; he thought for sure he'd be clumsy or botch it up somehow. Neville wasn't sure what was more arousing, the kissing, the sounds Ron was making or the friction of their cocks rubbing against each other through layers of clothing – clothing that was making Neville sweat profusely, the more he moved, the longer he ground against Ron's body, the longer they kissed. 

Ron began tugging at their already loosened ties, his fingers fumbling at the buttons of Neville's shirt as Neville's fingers fought to unbutton Ron's shirt, their tongues flicking at and sliding across each other noisily and their hips thrust together, gasping breaths ghosting past each other. Their movements became sloppy the more frenzied their motives became, the more turned on they got. Neville's skin glistened with sweat. 

"God, just want you naked," Neville wheezed, shoving Ron's shirt down his shoulders only to find it and all the rest of Ron's clothes laying next to him on the floor. The room. How could he be so dumb to forget about the room? Within seconds his own clothes joined Ron's on the floor and the only thing separating them was a layer of sweat. 

"Wha-what do we do next?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"You're the one who's read about it!"

"Yeah about a man and a woman, I don't know how we'd…"

"Oh."

"Maybe… maybe we could…" Ron trailed off and slipped a hand between them, wrapping it around Neville's cock, thicker but shorter than his own, and began sliding it up and down, like he did at night in his own bed. Neville groaned and within moments was mimicking Ron and wanking off the other boy. 

They struggled to let their mouths reconnect, tongues flicking against lips instead of inside mouths; staccato grunts, groans and gasps punctuating slippery sweat-soaked thrusts. A few more strokes and they were panting, sticky and sated in a pile of jumbled limbs – cocks, bellies and hands coated in come. 

***

A fist landed on the table between them, both Ron and Neville bolting upright in their seats. 

"Mister Longbottom, Mister Weasley," Snape rasped. "How nice of you to join us. Perhaps some time in remedial potions might help prevent you from staying up all night studying for this course, because I can ascertain that there would be no other reason for you to fall asleep in my classroom." Snape's voice raised with each word while Ron and Neville's faces paled, both gulping down air as the gravity of his words hit them. "Or is there another reason that you would drift off to the land of nod during an important lecture. One that might require detention."

"No, sir," Ron whispered. "Must have been that essay for McGonagall's class."

"Well, see to it then that none of your studies keeps you up so late as to repeat this atrocity in my class. Do you understand?"

"Y-y-yessir," Neville stuttered; his ankle brushing against Ron's under the table. "Won't happen again."

Snape swept away in a mass of swirling robes to the lectern to complete the lesson. 

Ron jotted down what appeared to be notes and slyly passed it over to Neville. 

_Practise tonight?_


End file.
